The Ugly Truth
by prettykurama
Summary: "She never understood why her mother left, that is until she realized what a monster her father truly was." Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**A/N: Ok so I know I haven't been updating anything recently but I'm working on it as best I can. For now please enjoy this One Shot!**

She never understood why her mother left, that is until she realized what a monster her father truly was. He took her in when she was about 7 years old and he transformed his little girl into a ruthless, soulless killer, and he didn't regret one second of it. He told her it was her duty as his daughter. She didn't really believe him but when she saw her half brother Ari and how proud their father was of him she knew what she had to do. Her father never really acknowledged her until she joined Mossad and decided to become the person that her father wanted her to be… no matter what the cost was.

The first time her father told her he was proud of her, was after she became a better assassin than everyone in her group. She had the most superb skills of anyone to ever join Mossad. She was now 10 and she could fire a weapon three times and all three shots would hit a perfect bull's-eye making only one hole in the paper. She could take down any man in hand to hand combat, and her accuracy with throwing knives is just as good as her shot accuracy. She knew how to kill a person with almost anything that was put into her hands; paperclips, credit cards, knives, you name it, and she knew how to kill with it in several different ways.

When she turned 16 he decided to teach her interrogation techniques. She sat in a room full of men of all different ages. She was the only woman in there. She didn't let this faze her. She has been the only women in a lot of things with Mossad. This was nothing new. She was paired up with a boy a little older than her. His name was Malachi. They were called into a room and debriefed of a situation. They were told to ask him questions and if he didn't answer… hurt him. They were told they were allowed to use whatever assets they had. They told her that a woman's body can be the best technique to use.

When they were put into the room with the suspect they both immediately noticed that it was another Mossad officer. He was a trained interrogator. Which also meant he knew every trick that either of them could use and there was no way they were going to break him. They tried and tired but nothing broke him. He sat there with a smirk on his face. She didn't want to use her body she would rather use brute force but when she heard that she had orders from her father, she couldn't refuse. She left and changed her clothes quickly. She took off her cargo pants, jacket and shirt. She put on a tight pair of jeans and a tight low cut top black shirt. She let down her hair and fixed up herself before she went back in to do her dirty work. The man broke within a few minutes.

She started to figure out that her father was not a good man at the age of 18. She got used to all his demands to make her do something she didn't want to do. It was part of working for Mossad. She didn't want to become a killer but it's the only way to get her father's attention. For her 18th birthday her father told her that he had a surprise for her. He said it was a gift that she would never forget.

That night her father ordered some of his finest men to sneak into her room and kidnap her. They did, but in order to do so they had to drug her, so she would stay passed out. They knew how dangerous she could be and they didn't want to take any chances. They took her and tied her to a chair in a room and they waited for her to awaken. When she did she tried to fight but found that she could not. Her father came into the room and told her that she was going to be tortured. He told her that this was part of her training. She had to be able to with stand the worst type of pain imaginable and not make a single sound. He told her that she would be in there until she can take every type of pain without uttering a sound.

While she was beaten, sliced and burned she realized that her father wasn't only just a bad man, but a monster. She knew if she survived this that she had to get out she just had to. There is no way she could stay here anymore.

It took her weeks to be able to take the pain without making a sound. She was covered in blood and her hair was covered in dirt and dried blood. Her clothes were torn and her arms and legs were sliced. Her wrists and ankles were raw from struggling against her rope bounds. She had broken bones and her insides hurt from internal damage. She thought that maybe once her father saw what he had his men do to her that he will feel something. Maybe a little bit of remorse. But when he walked in all he did was smirk. He talked down to her telling her that he expected more from her.

She wanted nothing to do with her father after he let her out of the room. She couldn't quit because the ones who quit Mossad ended up dead. She had to stay and go through even more torment. She would just call him director. He would not be her father. She would cut as many ties as she could with him. She will always have his last name, but she will no longer see him as her father. To her he clearly doesn't care about her, he never did.

She had a little sister Tali. She tried to warn her sister the best she could about their father but she didn't listen. Tali joined Mossad wanting to grow up like her sister. Tali also felt like it was her duty as a David. She tried to warn Tali that she didn't have to join but Tali told her otherwise. When Tali was 16 she was walking down the road in Tel Aviv when a Hamas suicide bomber blew himself up and Tali was caught in the blast and died.

When she found out that Tali was dead all she wanted was revenge. She knew she could get her revenge if she stayed and worked her hardest in training. She would use her skills and kill the man that did that to her little sister. She was even more upset that her father didn't seem to care that his baby girl died. He cared more about the fact that he lost an agent. Tali had compassion and she was the best of them. Tali might have even have passed her sister if she had lived.

All she had left was her half brother Ari who was slipping farther and farther away. The more their father pushed him to do things the farther he fell. Their father put Ari as an undercover mole for Hamas, and she was Ari's control officer. The longer Ari was there the more he turned against their father.

As his control officer she heard that he was not the same person as he was before and her father told her to take care of him. She wasn't shocked that he asked her to take down her brother. She took the assignment not because she wanted to, but because she couldn't believe that he was bad. She didn't want someone blindly following orders she took the job to protect him. But when she saw him about to pull the trigger and kill Gibbs she knew she had to shoot him.

She had no one left. Her sister had been killed and she killed her own brother for a man she barely knew. She saw herself becoming more and more like her father with each passing day. She decided that she was going to go. She was going to get away from him for a little while. She requested a liaison position with the American agency NCIS. She had connections through the director so she got permission to go.

She finally realized what a monster her father truly is. She still would like his approval but she knows she won't get it no matter what she does. She finally understands why her mother left the way she did. She now understands why her mother screamed at her father for so many years. She now understands why her mother tried to take her, Ari, and Tali when she left. But Ari was already deep within Mossad. Her father already had plans for her and wouldn't let her mother take her and since she and Tali were best friends Tali just wanted to be with her big sister. So their mother left without a good bye on their father's orders.

She wishes she knew how horrible her father was going to be when she was younger. If she knew then she would have never joined Mossad and she would have left with her mother. But since she did join Mossad and went through everything that she did, she now has a new family, a family that cares for her. She has a father that loves her and is proud of her for everything she does, even the little things. She has new siblings that aren't going to turn into terrorists. She will never have to kill them. She has a sister again and a brother and there is a third member but the way she cares about him is more than a brother sister relationship.

So maybe her father being a monster wasn't so bad. He did push her so far away that she cut ties with him completely and became an American citizen and she also became an official NCIS agent because of the things her father made her do. But no matter what his actions brought for her in her future he will always be a monster to her.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. Please be patient as I work on my other stories. Also I would love it if you review!**


End file.
